The Chronicles of Piccolo
The Chronicles of Piccolo is a fanfic spin off of Dragon Ball S. It follows the adventures of the titular character Piccolo. The series is targeted at children and follows the light hearted tone of Dragon Ball. PLOT piccolo and son Piccolo is shown meditating. Whilst he is meditating he gains a vision and sees Kami. Kami warns him about a lost namekian egg. At first, Piccolo laughs in his face but then is told that the egg was formed whilst King Piccolo and him were one. Piccolo is still hestitant, but Kami tells him that because he is King Piccolo's reincarnation the the baby inside the egg is technically his son. After hearing that he reluctantly agrees to find it and possibly raise it. Piccolo thought that Fortune Teller Baba might be able to help him locate the egg. In a dash he flew quickly to her castle, but she was gone, so he asked one of her servants where she was. The servant told him that she had been kidnapped by Mercanary Tao as revenge against Master Roshi. Piccolo groaned at the fact he was going to have to rescue her. Piccolo swiftly located her ki and teleported nearby Tao's hidout. He smashed through the walls angrily until he found them both, and with one punch he knocked out Tao. He then demanded that Baba locate the egg as payment for him rescuing her. Baba complied, and she easily found the location of the egg, and thus Piccolo flew off again. He flew as quickly as he could to the sight of the place and started digging; little did he know that it was same place Dr. Gero hid one of his most dangerous inventions, Android 3000. Soon piccolo found the egg and it began to hatch. Piccolo decided to name the baby Basoon; however, the vicious Android 3000 came running at piccolo. He had charged and with one swift blast he blew the Android away. Within a couple of hours Basoon began to talk. Piccolo thought to train the child but then thought to wait a few weeks. after they both went to sleep, the android menace returned, only this time with vengeance on his mind. Piccolo leapt up and punched the machine only for to deliver a blast so powerful it sent him crashing into a mountain. Thinking to end the fight quickly, Piccolo used his most powerful move: The Hellzone Grenade. The android quickly fell to the ground, causing many boulders to crack. Piccolo was about to deliver the blow when, all of a sudden, he was stopped by Basoon stating that he was only a machine and could be reprogrammed. Piccolo did not like the idea but agreed anyways. a Z fighter is born weeks after the birth of basoon, dende came up to piccolo are you going to train the boy? he asked. I dont see how thats any of your business. piccolo then flew away angrily. wait! dende shouted. i asked you for a reason dende pleaded. Im listening but make it quick, i got people to see, places to go!.a couple of days ago , the lookout was ransacked by pilaf and his gang. nothing was stolen but they activated the dragon balls. ''so you want me to go find them ? no deal piccolo grunted. not you, but basoon. it could be the perfect training experience. alright I'll go tell him ''. thus piccolo flew off again. where have you been piccolo? basoon asked. finding your first training mission, kid piccolo replied. basoon had a bewildered look on his face, my first what ? he blurted out. your first training mission. now stop whining and here have the dragon radar. piccolo passed the dragon radar over to basoon. your objective is to find all the dragon balls by the end of six months, now bye kid !. within a blink piccolo was gone, leaving the 3 week old all by himself. suddenly a wild tiger apeared out of nowhere, it charging at basoon. He dodged the tiger swiftly and followed with an uppercut. he had knocked the tiger out, hey fighting is fun, I should do it more often. hey theres a dragon ball near here. so basoon flew off exitedly searching for the dragon ball, unbeknownst emperor pilaf was also searching for the dragon ball. this is insane , we've been tracking down the dragon ball since god knows when. and what do we have to show for it ? nothing ! mai shouted. shut up mai ! this time will be different, and do you know how i know ? the z fighters are too busy fighting pink gum balls and lizard creatures to care about the dragon balls ! pilaf replied. pilaf then fell off his chair laughing at what he just said. uh oh , sir i think we have problem one of pilafs minions mumbled. what is it then ? pilaf snapped. '' a giant power level, larger then king piccolo !'' he sqeeked. what? I know what they about history repeating itself but this just ridiculus. Category:Fan Fiction